A sweet Pre Xmas story
by AishaRotterdam
Summary: The year is coming to an end and Bella and Edward can't wait to have some time off to just relax and be together. The celebrating of Xmas has always been something they have been looking forward to all year. This year is going to be different. Bella has got a surprise for Edward and it all starts with a little trip up to the cabin.


Tittle: A sweet pre Xmas vacation

Author: AishaRotterdam

Written for: Missus T

Summary: Bella has planned a little Xmas vacation and Edward has no idea

Disclaimer: The rights from Twilight belong to SM, I however am responsible for this idea

Warning: M for a little lemon

The year is coming to an end and Bella and Edward can't wait to have some time off to just relax and be together. The celebrating of Xmas has always been something they have been looking forward to all year. This year is going to be different. Bella has got a surprise for Edward and it all starts with a little trip up to the cabin.

BPOV

It was a week until Christmas, and Edward still didn't have a clue as to what I have planned for our little vacation. He doesn't even know that we are leaving tomorrow. The cabin is being prepared as we speak, and the rest of the family won't arrive until Christmas Eve. That gives us a little time to ourselves.

The weather up there is gorgeous this time of year. It should be covered in snow by now and the snowboards are already there so we can take full advantage of it.

Tomorrow morning we will be picked up by the limousine and taken to the airport. From there, a helicopter will take us to the cabin. I know it's a bit much, but nothing is too good for my man.

He has been working so hard this year to get the business up and running. He deserves to be pampered. Now to get home and start packing our suitcases for the trip without him suspecting what is going on. That is going to be a tough one. I have to sneak the suitcases out of the room before he gets there.

Last night couldn't have worked out better. He didn't notice a thing, falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. It's still pretty early, and we have two hours before we have to leave. Which is plenty of time to burn some calories.

Nothing arouses him more than me on top. This should start the day off nicely and get him in the mood for our vacation!

"Baby, it's time to wake up. Come on, baby. I know you're awake. I can feel it." Please be a good boy and open those gorgeous green eyes for me."

I start playing with his hair, and, ever so slowly, his eyes open for me. I knew that would do the trick. Just seconds later, he is holding me flush against his body, and I can feel his erection grinding against me. He gets into the swing of things within seconds. How could I ever resist him when he is doing these things to me! He starts trailing kisses from my jawline to my neck, and he hits the sensitive spot behind my ear. I feel butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. He knows how to push my buttons. Always so eager to make me quiver in expectation of what is coming. It seems as if he always takes over whenever I start something. The worst part is that I love when he's so dominate and in control. A man in control is so appealing on so many different levels. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would feel that way. Right then he flips me over, placing me on my back. He's on top of me, holding my hands above my head. There is little I can do other than just give over to his mercy. He is making quick work of my body and, before I know it, we are both reaching our climaxes, our bodies shaking and breathing hitching. Afterwards we lay in each other's arms, feeling how magical our love is.

"Baby, we need to get out of bed, get a shower, get dressed and have some breakfast before the limousine gets here." I start to tell him.

"Wait. What are you saying? What have you been planning behind my back? Please, do tell. You know how I like surprises." Edward says in that cool, velvety voice of his.

He can try and sweet talk me all he wants. He's not getting much out of me.

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out, my love. You will just have to enjoy the ride and see where it takes you. Now get your ass in gear. We have to leave soon." I have trouble hiding my excitement for what's to come. I so hope he is going to like it.

He manages to get ready right on time. I swear; sometimes he could be a woman with the amount of time it takes him to get ready, coming back every couple of minutes to ask what he should take with him. Or, even, what he should wear. Thankfully, I was so organized, everything was already laid out on the dresser. I know it's his way of trying to get more information out of me. He knows I'm not a fan of giving out hints.

The ride to the airport takes just a little over an hour. Meanwhile, we are relaxing in the back with soft music playing in the background and champagne in our hands. This is definitely the way to travel. I wish we had more of these kinds of trips, indulging in the finer things in life.

As we are getting closer to the airport, Edward is starting to get more excited, too. While he knows that's the first stop, he has no idea our final destination is the cabin. It has been in the family for many, many years. It makes me sad we never go there anymore. But with the last year behind us, I want to get away from the stress of corporate life, and the rest of the family thought it was a great idea to make it a big surprise for Edward. Now that we are almost at the airport, I can't hide my excitement for very long, almost bouncing in my seat.

"Come on, baby. We need to get to the other side of the airport where the helicopters depart." I just couldn't hide it anymore.

"We're flying by helicopter? This has got to be a joke. Are you telling me that we are going to go up the mountains to the cabin? Do my parents know we are going up there? "Oh, baby, this is the best surprise ever!"

Finally, we are in the air, and it takes us just thirty minutes to get up to the cabin and settled in. The fire place is already burning and greeting us with its warmth. The staff did such a good job setting up the large Christmas tree with all the trimmings in the living room. The rest of the cabin's decorations are just as unbelievable. It's still hard to believe that the Cullen's call this a cabin. It has so much space that you can fit the entire family in it and have room left over to not get in each other's way. This is the start of a well-deserved vacation

A/N I would like to thank Shelikesthesound for her awesome and very fast beta services! You made this so much better!

I would like to thank Sparrownotes24 for pre reading the first part of my story.


End file.
